The Lunar Colonies
by mockinjay14
Summary: Katniss Everdeen lives in Panem's Lunar Colonies. All she wanted was their independence, she certainly never meant to fall in love with a Peacekeeper. I don't own The Hunger Games or any of it's characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Katniss Everdeen. I'm seventeen years old, I live with my mother and my sister in Panem's Lunar Colonies. My father was killed in an "accident" when I was only eleven years old. He was a rebel, and I found it only fitting that I followed in his footsteps.

The Capitol lies in the heart of Panem. The world used to be filled with different countries, different cultures, but he Capitol believed the world would be... more peaceful if everyone believed in the same things. So they took over, wiping out each culture until the whole world was filled with Panem pride. But my people are not a part of this pride.

The world became to small for everyone to live comfortably there. So they sent all the outcasts to live on the moon. And then the dark days began.

When my people were first sent here, the moon was not suitable for human life, even now, it's not the same as on Earth. They spent their whole lives trying to turn it into a place similar to their real home- Earth. Years of back-breaking work. And now Panem wants to take it all away from us.

They want to turn our land into a vacation city. A tourist hotspot. They want to send us to Mars, so we can make it nice and pretty, and make it our home, so they can take it away from us all over again. That is why my dad was a rebel, that is why I'm a rebel. That is why we must fight back.

"Hey Catnip," I hear Gale call me by my nickname. Gale has been my friend ever since I joined the rebellion last year on my sixteenth birthday. His father, was killed in the same "accident" as my father, and we both share a passion for protecting this land.

"Gale," I wave to him as I walk into headquarters. "Why'd Coin call this meeting?"

"I don't know," Gale says as he takes a seat. "But I'm sure we'll find out in just a minute. Kind of how meetings work."

"So I've heard," I scowl and sit next to him. We wait in silence for Plutarch and Coin to arrive. They are the ones in charge of this revolution. They've got the money to buy our weapons, and I've got the guts to wage this war. That's why I'm the leader. That's why I'm the Mockingjay.

You see, I've always hated the Capitol. But my father's death sparked a fire in me that is _very_ capable of burning down all of Panem. At age twelve, I managed to kill Seneca Crane, he came to the Lunar Colonies to start the plans for the "remodeling" of my home. I thought if I killed him my problems would go away, that they wouldn't bother trying to take the colonies away from me. Instead my actions made me a Capitol traitor, a criminal running from President Snow's laws. If only I had the opportunity to kill him.

President Snow stays inside his mansion in the Capitol. He never leaves, but I promised myself that someday I will kill him. Someday I will get to send my arrow through his ice cold heart, and make him pay for every rebel he's killed.

Before I can fantasize about his assassination, Plutarch and Coin walk in with grim looks on their faces. "Don't tell me you're here with bad news." says Finnick. When he was fourteen, he fought off a whole squad of peacekeepers who were treating his family like slaves.

"What did you expect Finnick?" says Johanna. "They always bring bad news." Johanna and Gale are just like me and Finnick, we stood up to the President, and now we're criminals, names on President Snow's kill list. That's what makes us the faces of the revolution.

Beetee makes all our technologies- from hovercrafts to a bow that recognizes my voice. And then there's Haymitch, a man who's drunk more often than not, and insists that he's important and deserves to be at our meetings. When I first joined the rebellion, I thought he was a spy, but when I told the others about my suspicions they laughed in my face.

"Well," says Plutarch. "You were right to assume we bring bad news,"

"See," Johanna throws her arms in the air.

"How bad is it," says Gale.

"Yeah," I meet Coin's eyes. "What are we up against?"

Coin lets out a frustrated breath. "The Capitol is sending millions of Peacekeepers."

"Millions!" Haymitch stands up, slamming his hand on his desk.

"We bring good news too," says Plutarch. "We're ready to fight back."

"Finally," says Gale. "I've been waiting to do this for years." We all have been waiting so long. This rebellion has been in the works since before I was born. My father was one of it's founders. And it's finally time!

Plutarch introduces us to the rest of our new squad. Boggs, Jackson, Mitchell, Homes, Cressida, Messalla, Pollux, and Castor along with Finnick, Johanna, Gale, and myself make up Squad 451.

I come home later that day after some intense training. Mom is making dinner, and Prim is setting the table. "You're home." my mom says, after kissing my cheek, and turning her attention back to the potatoes. "How was your meeting?"

"Good," I say as I ruffle Prim's hair. "They're finally letting us fight back."

"You're going to fight, aren't you?" says Prim, sounding worried.

"Yeah," I say. "They're shipping us off tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," says my mother as she turns to look at me.

"Yeah," I sit down at the table.

"Do you really have to go?" Prim asks.

"I want to go," I explain. "I want to fight back."

"But... why?"

"I just want for the colonies to be free." I sigh. "Don't you want that? Freedom?"

"Yeah, but I just don't want to loose you." she says and her eyes start to water.

"Hey," I laugh. "I'm a lot tougher than you'd think, little duck."

"Promise me you'll make it,"

"I promise to try." I wipe her tears away. "Let's eat."

Later that night, as I lay in my bed, I think of the danger that awaits. Can I really survive this war? I shrug. Oh well, if I die, then I'll die for what I believe in.

 **So this is the story that I've been working on since August! I'm so excited to put it out into the world, and I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I have! Tell me what you guys think of this story so far. Mockingjay Part 2 comes out in 9 days! How excited are you? What scene are you most looking forward to seeing?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Masks on!" shouts Boggs and we're quick to follow his orders. It's been two months since we were sent here to fight. A hovercraft, that must be filled with backup Peacekeepers flies overhead. I draw an explosive arrow, aim, and release it. We watch it explode and crash to the ground.

I run away from my squad, and duck behind some moon rocks. My squad is great and all, but I prefer to work alone. Where I can make my own decisions. Boggs told me not to do this because I'm less likely to get hurt with the squad, but I feel useless when I fight with the group.

I stand up, and sprint to the side, there are rock formations here for me to hide behind. I start shooting at the Peacekeepers, who are focused on the large group of rebels ahead of them. Somebody grabs me from behind, pulling my arms behind my back, and covering my mouth with their white gloved hand. I struggle to escape from their grasp, but they are so much stronger than me.

They turn me around, and- like I assumed, my attacker is a male Peacekeeper. I smirk, and kick him, his grip un-tightening long enough for me to get out of his arms, and push him to the ground. I push my bangs out of my face, and check for other Peacekeepers.

When I look back at him, I find that his leg is gushing out blood. I kneel down and take his helmet off, I'm met with blonde curly hair, and blue eyes. My eyebrows furrow together. "How'd you hurt your leg?" I ask.

"I'm in a war," he says with a wince. "How do you think it was hurt?"

"Fair enough," I say, pushing hair away from his eyes.

"I know we're not on the same side, but will you do me a favor?" he asks.

"A favor?" I question. "What sort of favor?"

"Kill me," he begs. "I'll die soon anyway with this wound."

"Sorry, but I can't do that."

He lets out an exasperated sigh. "Why not?"

"You could have useful information for the rebellion." I stand up.

"Who are you?"

"Katniss Everdeen," I pull him up and he groans in agony, I take him to our camp and find the rest of the squad glaring at me. "What?"

"Everdeen!" Shouts Boggs. "You ran off- against my orders, and then you come back with a Peacekeeper."

"He must have information we can use." I explain.

"Yeah right," says Johanna. "You only brought him here because you think he's hot."

"He could have information." I repeat through clenched teeth.

"You don't know that." she says.

"Whatever," I snarl, and drag the Peacekeeper into a hovercraft. "I'm taking him back to thirteen."

"Everdeen," Boggs warns.

"You can't stop me."

"I'm coming with you," says Gale.

"Hawthorne,"

Gale goes to the front of the hovercraft and closes the door, I snicker and, push the Peacekeeper into a seat, and strap him in. He falls into unconsciousness after that. I sit next to Gale as he flies the hovercraft. "We're probably kicked off the squad," he says quietly. I feel bad for him.

"You didn't have to leave them Gale, this was my choice," I say. "You've wanted to be part of this war your whole life, now you might not get back on the squad."

"It's okay." he says looking out the window. "Your more important to me." I smile and look back at the Peacekeeper who is still unconscious in his seat. "Why did you bring him here?"

"Like I said, he could have information."

"But you never take prisoners," says Gale.

"I just did." I snap.

"I know, I think that's why everybody is asking questions."

I cross my arms. "Okay," The truth is that I don't know why I let this Peacekeeper live. It's true, I don't take prisoners. All I know is that when I took off his helmet, and looked into his eyes, I knew I couldn't kill him like he asked me to.

When we get to thirteen- the heart of the rebellion- I find my mother, and explain what happened. Gale helps me take the Peacekeeper to my mother so she can heal his wound. Gale and I walk to a sitting room to rest for a minute.

"We're dead, you know." says Gale. "You can't leave your squad behind."

"You didn't have to come."

Gale sighs and sinks further into his chair. "I know Catnip."

Coin walks into the room and stops when she notices us. "What are you doing here?"

"Katniss took a prisoner."

"A prisoner?" she says with her eyebrows raised.

"I believe he has information," I try to sound as professional as I can.

"Alright..." Coin trails off. "Did you get approved to leave your squad?"

"No-"

"Everdeen! You can't do that!"

"I know but I-"

"I will give you permission to return to your squad." she says.

"Wait!" I stand up. "I want to be the one to get the information from him."

Coin looks at Gale, who shrugs in reply. "Fine, but for your sake, I hope he has information." With that she turns, and walks out of the room.

We wait in silence for about half an hour, occasionally speaking to each other about random things neither of us really care about. Then my mother comes in.

"He's awake,"

 **She met Peeta! Thank you guys for reading this chapter, tell me what you think in the reviews. I watched Mockingjay Part 2 last night! Have you guys seen it yet? I'm really sad that it's over, I spent four years of my life waiting for these movies. But it was amazing, and probably my favorite movie in the series, and I really love the Epilogue!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He's awake. And I haven't even thought of what I'm going to say to him. Coin said I better get this information. So what do I need to say to get him to tell me? I shrug my shoulder. I'll just wing it.

I stand up from my seat and follow my mom into the hospital room. The peacekeeper lays on the bed, and his blue eyes scan the room. I pull up a seat, and his eyes dart to mine. He looks... afraid.

"I asked you to kill me," he says. "Instead you bring me here."

"They healed your leg," I snap. "The rebellion is good."

"They amputated my leg!" he shouts, and I curse my mother out in my head for not telling me this. "I only have one leg now."

"We could get you a prosthetic one."

"What's the point in that?" he snarls. "I'm a prisoner."

"You don't have to be a prisoner." Maybe bribery will work. "If you answer a few of my questions, you might just get your freedom back."

"If I give you information, and the rebellion fails, the Capitol will torture me."

"We'll kill you before they can get to you."

"You'll kill me?" he asks. "Didn't I ask you to kill me the last time we spoke?"

I nod my head. "Yes, but-"

"But you didn't," he laughs- and I know he's mocking me. Me! The one who spared his life. I clench my fists together. "Why should I help you out if I couldn't trust you enough to do such a simple favor?"

"Killing somebody is not as simple as you think." I shrug. "But if that's what you want... I'll kill you if you tell me what I need to know. That way, they can't torture you if the rebellion does fail."

"But how can I trust that you'll kill me afterward?"

"What use would I have for you after that?" I grin, maybe I'm getting somewhere.

"But then again," he says. "Why would I need to die now. I'm not dying anymore."

"You're a prisoner!" I snap. "And I'm sick of showing you mercy! I'll have you tortured. Pretty soon, you'll be begging me to kill you again." With that, I stand up, walk out, and find a closet to hide in.

What if he doesn't even have information? Did I give up my place on the squad for nothing? Will I lose the respect other have for me? What if I lost my role as the Mockingjay? Why did I spare this Peacekeeper's life? Why didn't I kill him like I'd planned to? Why did I show him mercy when I saw his face?

 **I'm sorry this chapter is so short, a guest said that my chapters aren't very detailed, and I'm aware of this, I'm working on putting more details into my stories, I think I'm getting better as I continue to write but I have already finished writing this story and I'm working on another one write now. But I'm so happy that you guys like my ideas even though all the details aren't there. To make up for the lack of details, you can ask me questions regarding the story in the reviews. I'm going to be updating every Monday from now on, and I'm super excited for you guys to read this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I don't torture the Peacekeeper, I can't bring myself to do it. There's something about his bright blue eyes that seem so innocent, and I can't order other people to hurt him. I've been visiting him everyday for the past two months, and he hasn't told me anything useful, only that his name is Peeta Mellark. My visits are filled with arguments. Sometimes about the information I need, sometimes about about stupid things, like our favorite colors. Today is one of those days.

"You know," I say, trying to stop our conversation. "Eventually Coin will grow tired of me telling her the same old thing," I frown."That you're being too stubborn to help a good cause."

"I won't betray my country." he crosses his arms. "Even if they're wrong."

At this, my mood brightens and I jump up. "So you do think the Capitol is wrong,"

"Well, yeah... but..." he trails off. "But the Capitol scares me, that's why I'm a Peacekeeper. It's better to be one, then be punished by one."

"Did they... force you to be a Peacekeeper and fight?"

"Kind of," he runs his fingers through his hair. "President Snow made a law that basically forces every young person to train and become Peacekeepers."

"Every young person?" My eyes widen.

"Well not the high class citizens," he shrugs.

"That's a lot of Peacekeepers..." I frown. The rebellion may be in way over it's head. My lips twitch up into a smirk. Maybe he trusts me enough now. "What is the Capitol planning."

"Nice try," he says with a smirk of his own. "I can't tell you."

I scowl at him. "We'll make sure they can't get to you."

"I want to help." he says. "I do!... I just... They'll hurt my family if I betray them." He smiles. "I just became an uncle a few months ago!" I think of Peeta holding a baby and stop myself from smiling.

"But how will they know you gave up information?"

"It's possible that they wouldn't find out but I can't risk it." He locks eyes with me.

"But-" I'm cut off when he presses his lips to mine. Before I can register what's happening, I pull away. "What did you.. Why..." I trail off, press my lips together, and stomp out of the room. Once I'm out of the hospital sector of District Thirteen, I start sprinting, when I find the closet I've been going to everyday after speaking with Peeta. I sit on the floor and go over what just happened; he kissed me.

But why? I'm not pretty, and last time I checked- we were on different sides. You don't kiss the person holding you prisoner. He must be trying to mess with my head, I reason. He doesn't like me, he's only trying to use me. But for what?

I frown, as a new thought comes to mind; that I like him. That I find him attractive. That for the brief moment his lips were pressed against mine, I felt something- the same thing I felt when I first saw him. This must be why I kept him alive, than. Why everyone teased me, because they saw what I didn't. That I like him. I actually like a boy... But he's only messing with my head.

My hand balls into a fist, when I feel a tear slip down my face. He made me cry. I want to punch him, for making me feel weak. I hate him for making me like him. I hate him so much. Angry tears blur my vision as I sob, and after when I can't cry anymore, I vow to never let myself trust a man again.

 **Sorry this chapter is short, but tell me what you thought of it in the reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Gale!" I shout after spotting him down the hallway. "Gale, wait up!" He stops walking until I catch up with him. "I want to go back to the squad."

His eyebrows furrow together in confusion. "But I thought you wanted to do your interrogations."

"I'm getting nowhere with that," I shrug. "Let a professional do that, I want to fight."

He grins. "I was hoping you'd change your mind."

"So what do I need to do to get them to send me back?"

"I'd tell Coin what you told me."

"Okay," I hug him and run to Coin's office. She sits with her hands folded and stares at me expectantly. "I want to fight again."

"Everdeen-"

"You were right, I'm never going to get him to open up to me. A professional should deal with him. I'm of no use here. I want to fight."

She sighs. "Stay put while I speak with Boggs." I nod and she picks up her phone. She talks on the phone with him for a long time, and judging by the conversation, I might not be able to go back. When she finally hangs up, she studies me for a moment. "He said you can rejoin the squad as long as you don't run off during battle again, you do it once, and you'll be back here before you know it."

"Okay," I frown. "Gale too?"

"Yes, I'll assign for someone to deal with the peacekeeper."

"Okay." I stand up. "Thank you."

After realizing my feelings for Peeta, I've decided to stay as far away from him as I can. But I do want to see the look on his face when I tell him somebody else is going to be interrogating him. That this person might not be as nice as I've been. I walk to his hospital room, and find him laying on the bed, when he notices me, he sits up, as I sit in a chair.

"Hey," he says. "About the kiss-"

"Yeah, about that," I cut him off. "Don't ever talk about it."

"Uhh... okay, sorry." He looks away from me. "That's all I was going to say... Sorry." His voice cracks.

I nod. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm not going to be interrogating you anymore. I'm going back to fight... So somebody else will decide what happens to you now."

"Oh... ahh... okay." He looks sad. It can't be because I'm leaving I tell myself. He's just messing with me again. My eyes start to water.

"Also..." I stand up. "You should never kiss a girl unless you actually like her."

"What?"

"I know you were just trying to mess with my head! I don't know why- but it's the only thing that makes sense."

"But Katniss-"

"Don't call me that!" I scream. "You are to call me Everdeen- not that it matters what you call me anymore- I'm never going to see you again!" I walk to the door, but Peeta stands up, and runs my way.

"Wait!"

I run through the door, down the hallway, and start frantically searching for Gale. Tears run down my cheek, making me hate Peeta even more. He made me cry twice in one day. I find Gale, and he stands up as soon as he sees my tears. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you on the way back to our squad."

"We can go back?" He asks, and I nod. It doesn't take long to get a flight set up, within an hour, we're in the air, headed back to our squad. "So why were you crying, Catnip?"

I sigh, do I really want to tell Gale? I decide that I need to talk about it, and Gale is the only person- other than my sister that I would dare tell such a thing to. "I might have been... a little bit attracted to that peacekeeper,"

"I knew it!" Says Gale, a hint of anger in his voice. Anger that confuses me. Is he upset that he'd been saying I liked him- and I've been denied that? "But why are you crying?" he scratches his head.

"Well... he umm... he kissed me," I explain, looking away from Gale. "And I think he only did it to mess with my head."

"Didn't you ask him why he... did that?"

"No... Right after that I found you, and then I told Coin I wanted to leave. I never want to see him again."

"Good." says Gale, and my eyebrows furrow. "I don't have to worry about him getting in my way."

"What?"

"Catnip, the truth is that I've... kind of been in love with you since I first saw you."

"Really?" I bit my lip and look at him. Gale- my best friend- likes me. This should bother me. It would any other day. But I'm suddenly desperate to know if I can feel the same way I did kissing Peeta again. I need to get over this crush. That way I can feel myself again. I lean in, our lips meet, and I search for what I felt with Peeta...

But I don't find it.

 **I hope you guys like this chapter, thank you so much for reading! I actually didn't plan on Katniss kissing Gale, but somehow it ended up in this story... But Everlark shippers don't need to worry about Gal. Anyway tell me what you think of this chapter in the reviews please.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It's been a month since I rejoined the squad. I haven't spoken to Gale about our kiss. In fact, I've kind of been avoiding him. I spending my time with Finnick. We become friends very quickly. I miss Peeta. Not a day goes by that I don't think of him. Of his kiss. And I hate him so much it hurts.

There have been battles everyday this past month- but they stopped yesterday. We haven't seen a single peacekeeper. Boggs suspects that the Capitol is planning something big. We call for more soldiers. My sister arrives with other medics. Something big is coming.

We wait days- weeks- a whole month. And then one day, it happens. The sky is filled with hovercrafts. I immediately knock back an explosive arrow and shoot up at the hovercrafts. The other soldiers take my lead. We knock every ship down easily. And then more hovercrafts arrive, this time, they drop parachutes down. My eyebrows furrow together, and I look at my sister who stands several yards away. And then the parachutes go off.

The explosions knock me to the ground. My head hits a rock, and my hair catches on fire. Somebody is quick to put it out. I watch as more parachutes go off. Blood gushes out of my head, and tears stream down my face. Soon all the rebels are laying on the ground, unmoving. Are they dead? I choked back a sob. My sister was in this crowd... I try to move, but my body is paralyzed. I try to scream, but the sound gets stuck in my throat.

A hovercraft lands, and peacekeepers march through the corpses. They must be checking for survivors. A peacekeeper walks by me, stops, and then looks at me for several moments. He kicks my ribs, looks for a reaction, but I don't move. The peacekeeper moves on. I wince once the peacekeeper is far enough away. The pain overtakes me, and I fall into unconsciousness.

My name is Katniss Everdeen. I'm seventeen years old. The Capitol killed my father. I'm a rebel. I've fallen in love with a peacekeeper. He doesn't even like me. I was the Mockingjay. Now I'm just a badly burned girl with no wings and no sister.

 **I'm so sorry this chapter is so short! I really hate when my chapters are like this! The reason a lot of my chapters are short is because I write my fanfictions out in notebooks and then type them later, (I use notebooks so that I can write during school when I'm supposed to be learning) my handwriting is really bad so it fills the page up quicker than when typed so it looks like I have nice long chapters and then I get them typed up and they six paragraphs long. So I'm working on that... Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter, I'm not sure you guys are even reading this author's note, but if you are, please leave a review and have a great week!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When I wake up, I find my mother sitting on the hospital bed with me, she combs her fingers through my hair. "Katniss," she says, her voice filled with relief. "I was so scared that I'd lose you too."

I open my mouth to speak, but words won't come out. It's like I no longer have a voice. I touch my throat, trying to communicate this to her.

"Can you not speak?" I nod. "Does your throat hurt?" I shake my head. "That's strange." My mother calls a doctor in to find out why my voice isn't working. He can't find anything wrong. They call in a mental doctor, Dr Aurelius and he claims that I can't speak do to the mental trauma I've experienced at war.

I sit alone in my hospital room and stare at my skin. When the explosions went off my skin was burnt, and the doctors replaced it with fresh pink skin. My hair is singed and hangs above my shoulders, instead of at my waist. To sum things up- I'm now worse than average looking. But it's not like I was ever really concerned with my looks.

The door opens, and Peeta walks in. He looks awful too. He's lost weight, and he's covered in cuts and bruises. Did the person who took over his interrogations beat him? "Hey." he says with a gentleness I've never heard from him. "Can I come closer?" I nod, and pulls a seat up next to me. "I heard what happened... are you okay?" I shrug, and gesture to my throat. "You lost your voice? Here." He hands me paper and a pencil. "I'm so sorry."

I start scribing on the paper. 'Did you know the Capitol was planning this?'

He nods slowly. "Yes... I've been wanting to warn the rebels, but I was scared that would make me a traitor, or whatever. And then you went to fight, and I wanted to tell you." he rambles on, and I try to understand what he's saying. "But then you started yelling, and so I didn't tell you. And the day of the attack, I told them, because I didn't want you to get hurt, but I was too late- and I'm so sorry."

My eyebrows furrow. 'Why do you care if I get hurt?'

He hesitates. "I really like you, Katniss. That's why I kissed you. I'm not trying to mess with you- but that would be really rude if I did."

'Why would you like me? I'm not ever pretty...' I write.

"Your not pretty." he agrees, and I feel my eyes start to water. I know I'm not pretty, but being told this kind of hurts. He lifts my chin. "You're beautiful."

'No I'm not, I'm covered in scars and burns, and my hair is disgusting.'

"You're still beautiful. I still love you."

I meet his eyes and try to tell whether he's lying or not. I decide to trust him. 'I like you too.' I write, but hesitate to show him. Peeta looks at me, waiting for me to show him. When I don't he gently takes the paper from me and reads it, a grin spreads across his face, and he locks his lips with mine. And we kiss.

When we finally separate, I'm crying. "What's wrong?" he asks. I write about what happened, as tears drip onto the paper. "Your sister..." he says angrily after reading it. "I'm going to help you."

I sniff. 'With what?'

"I want to join the rebellion." He stands up. "I want to fight."

I smile. He wants to join our cause. 'Why the change of heart?'

"I always knew the Capitol was wrong. I was... just too scared before."

Later that day, Peeta officially joins the revolution. It takes a while, however, for everybody to trust him. He gives us an estimate on how many peacekeepers there were before he was captured. He tells us about the training they have to go through. And he tells us the Capitol's weakness.

I haven't spoken since the day my sister was killed. Johanna, Finnick, Gale, Cressida, and Pollux are the only surviving members of Squad 451. I have been putting off telling Gale about my relationship with Peeta. I don't want to hurt him, but he needs to know. But I can't talk, so what am I supposed to do, write 'I'm sorry Gale, but I don't love you back, and by the way, I'm kind of seeing the former peacekeeper now'?

But one day, Gale visits, and tries to kiss me- and I'm given no choice but to inform him about Peeta. I watch as he puts up walls between us. We would probably start arguing if I had my voice, and I'm desperate to fix things, but Gale leaves, slamming the door behind him.

I have nightmares every time I manage to find sleep. Nightmares of explosions, and dead bodies. In one particularity awful nightmare, my squad members rise from the dead, and attack me, saying I shouldn't have left them behind- that I should join them. Then they start gnawing away at my flesh.

The days are short, and the nights are long. I train, go to meetings, and then train more. I try to spend time with Peeta, I'm so afraid of losing him like I lost Gale, but I'm so consumed with training, and some days the only person I want to see is my sister. The grief eats me alive day and night, and all I can think about is how scared I am.

 **This chapter is a little bit longer! I hope you guys liked it! Did you guys see Star Wars: The Force Awakens yet? I saw it on Thursday, my dad is probably as obsessed with Star Wars as I am with The Hunger Games. The next three chapters will be about this long, and then the Epilogue is short because I can't make long Epilogues. I hope you guys are enjoying this story, it's almost over, so review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Today, the rebels are going to board the hovercrafts headed for the Capitol. This will be my first time on Earth. It will be nice to see the place I was supposed to live. People weren't meant to live on the moon.

I'm worried about Peeta. I don't want him to go with me to fight. I'm afraid that somebody will recognize him, and they'll punish him for becoming a rebel. I find him about to board a hovercraft and grab his arm, pulling him to a stop. "Hey," he says, pecking my lips.

I frown. 'You can't go to the Capitol with us. I don't want anybody recognizing you.'

"I'll stay if you stay."

'I'm going. And you're staying.'

"No. I'm going if your going." He takes my hand and leads me onto the hovercraft, the doors close, and soon the hovercraft has departed. We get closer and closer to Earth every second. I squeeze his hand and take a deep breath. He shouldn't be here. I'm so scared that he'll get hurt.

Gale finds us, and pulls us aside, handing each of us a violet colored pill. Peeta examines it carefully. "What's it for?"

"We named it nightlock- after a berry that kills you after eating it." Gale explains. "You take it if your captured. That way, they can't torture you." I look at the pill and grin. This will protect Peeta if he's captured. All he'd have to do is take the pill and the Capitol wouldn't be able to hurt him. "It's last resort stuff, of course," I meet his eyes and mouth a 'Thank you.' He nods and looks at the ground. "Oh, and Peeta..." he says. "If you ever hurt Katniss, I will kill you."

The hovercraft lands several blocks away from the City Circle, our target. The Capitol is holding a celebration there, we are going to disguise ourselves as Capitol citizens and join the crowd. Then the rebels will get into President Snow's mansion, from there, we'll do whatever necessary to get independence for our Lunar Colonies.

Once we're disguised, we go outside. It's so nice to be outside! On the moon- we have to wear suits and helmets when we're not indoors, due to lack of oxygen. But here on Earth, we're free to breath in the polluted air.

I make Peeta and Gale promise not to leave my side, there are traps- or pods set up all over the city- in case of an uprising. Once the Capitol realizes we are here, they will be activated.

"Where do you think they are?" Gale asks Peeta- just before a gas is sprayed on the group of people ahead of us, and within seconds, they melt like wax. I stop walking, and sink down to my knees. Gale and Peeta look at me. "We need to keep moving, Katniss."

I shake my head as they lift me back to my feet and gunshots start firing. I try to scream, but I'm still unable to make a sound. I look around, some rebels have pulled of the disguises and are firing at the peacekeepers stationed on the roof, who are shooting at everybody- the rebels- and citizens. "We need to move." Peeta tells me. "Right now, we're sitting ducks."

They drag me through the streets, and don't let go until I start walking, I walk a few feet behind them but wish they were right beside me. The keep looking back to make sure I'm still here. All I can do is continue walking, and fight my mental breakdown. What's happening? I was never affected by dead bodies before. I stop walking, close my eyes, and count to ten.

One, two, three, four- suddenly the ground starts shaking- seven... eight... nine- I open my eyes and watch the ground below me split open, and I fall. Without thinking, I grab a hold of a ledge, and try to hang on. That's when I look down, and find a pit with sharp spikes a the bottom several feet down. Other people aren't able to grab onto anything, and fall to their deaths. I try to call for help, but can't. I really miss talking. I look up at the street above, and see Peeta and Gale looking over the edge. At least they noticed I was gone. They start arguing about how to get me out, I roll my eyes, and look for another ledge to grab. I slowly climb up to the street, and pull myself out of the pit. When they finally notice I've climbed out they check for wounds, and then Gale insists we keep moving.

When we finally get to the City Circle, the rebels have already got into President Snow's mansion. "I want to go in," says Gale.

"Why? The others are already in." says Peeta.

"Maybe they need help! Did you think of that, pretty boy?"

"I don't want to put Katniss is danger!" Peeta shouts, and I clench my fists. I'm not no damsel in distress! I'm Katniss Everdeen! I haven't felt like myself lately, but I'm still the Mockingjay. I'm the face of the rebellion, so it's only fitting that I help them end this war. For my father. And for Prim.

I push my way past Peeta and stomp into the mansion. "Katniss," A solider calls to me. "We can't find Snow." I nod and pull my bow out from where it was secured in my cloak. Snow's going to die today. And I'm going to be the one to kill him. Peeta calls for me, but I don't answer- I couldn't even if I wanted to. I move through the hallways, the smell or roses getting closer and closer as I walk. As I get closer I realize the smell is coming from behind the door at the end of the hallway. Slowly, I push it open. I'm in a rose garden. I walk carefully through the rows of different colored roses.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" A familiar voice says. A voice I recognize as President Snow. I turn around and see him. "Ah, Miss Katniss Everdeen, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

For some reason, his presence unnerves me so much that I speak. "Oh, believe me, the pleasures all mine." My voice is dry and cracks, but it's still mine.

"I suppose you're here to kill me," he says. "Very well, but you should know some things about your leader... Coin... was it?"

"What about her?"

"Coin doesn't want the colonies to be independent, she only wants to get rid of me, so she can rule over Panem."

I consider this, it makes sense. I've never really trusted Coin. She seems like the kind of person to do this, too. I want the colonies to be independent, not for Coin to be Panem's new president. She's been using all of us. And I hate being used. But then again, how do I know Snow's not using me? There's only one way to make sure nobody is using me. "Oh don't worry, Mister President," I say as I knock back an arrow. "I'll make sure neither of you are in power."

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter. It's one of my favorites. Katniss finally talked again! One more chapter until the Epilogue!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The day I killed Snow was the day Coin became President. It's been a week and we aren't independent. In fact, she told all of us to go back to the colonies. It's pretty clear we've been used. Snow was right. Now Coin will die.

I made the mistake of telling Peeta my plans to kill her. He told Haymitch and Gale, and now I'm locked in a room I don't see why they're trying to stop me. So many people died for our independence, two of which were my family.

I look around and find a vent on the roof, rolling my eyes, I grab a chair and pull it to the vent, I take the cover off and pull myself up into it. I crawl through the ventilation system and find a closet that holds my bow, I grab it and get back into the vents. I crawl slowly to Coin's new office. I'm doing the right thing, I tell myself.

She sits at her desk, looking at something on her computer screen. I take the vent cover off- careful not to make a sound. I position the bow outside of the vent and knock back an arrow. That's when she looks up, her eyes filled with terror. I smirk and release the arrow. The guards inside the room look in my direction. I pull my bow back into the vent, and start crawling away. An alarm starts up. The air starts to feel heavy, and I realize I'm being gassed. Then- I pass out.

When I wake up, I'm in an empty room. They leave me there for days, they bring me food. I don't understand what I did wrong. I did this for our independence. Coin was just going to send us back, not free us. I don't care what happens to me- as long as the colonies can be independent now. I drift in and out of consciousness. All alone, I sit waiting for my punishment. Eventually, I begin longing to hear something- anything, really. So I start singing. I sing every song I know, and when I finish that, I make up my own songs. It's all I can do to stop myself from going mad. But then- I begin to wonder if I've already gone mad.

One day, the door opens, and Haymitch walks in. I look up, but don't stand up. "Hello sweetheart," He sits down across from me. "We already had plans to get rid of Coin, you know."

"Then I don't see why you locked me in this room for days."

"You killed two presidents within a month. You scared a lot of people. Luckily for you, your a war hero, and we've decided to spare you. The only thing is that you won't be able to leave the moon."

"Fine by me," I shrug. "But are we independent?"

"Yeah, the whole world has decided to split off into different countries."

I smile. I never thought about the people living here on Earth. I always assumed they wanted to be part of Panem. I never would have thought they felt the same way as us. "Then that makes it worth it."

Haymitch chuckles. "Just don't go killing anymore presidents, okay?"

"We'll see."

They take me back to the moon later that day. They give me a nice house, but it's so big and lonely. My mother moves in next door. We visit each other everyday. I'm glad to have her because she's all I got.

I start to get anxious. I'm scared, so scared that Peeta has decided to stay on Earth. I haven't heard from him since the day I told him I was going to kill Coin. I start second guessing everything about our relationship. Was he using me? Will he come back? Will I ever see him again?

I try to be strong. Like my mom. She lost her husband, and one of her daughters, and she's not shutting down this time. I think I'm the only reason she's staying so strong. So I will stay strong for her. I think we're both bad actors. But that's okay. We have each other. I wait here for months. I turn eighteen, but I feel older. I hear war does that to people. I think I'm getting better. I feel more and more myself each day. But I still miss them, that will never go away. I miss Peeta, Prim, and my father. I miss Gale too, I miss our friendship. I miss so many people, but I'm going to be okay.

I sit in my chair, pointed toward the blank TV screen. I like watching the news. I love hearing about the progress on Earth and the other districts on the moon. I love that I was a part of all this. I have no regrets. Somebody knocks on my door, when I stand up to open it, I find his blue eyes, and blonde curls. "Peeta," I whisper. "You came back... What about your home? What about your family?"

"You're my home." He smiles. "You're my family."

"Stay with me." I beg.

"Always."

 **This is the last chapter, but I'm going to post the Epilogue next week. I hope you guys have enjoyed this story. Please tell me your thoughts in the reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue

My name is Katniss Mellark. I'm twenty seven years old. I live on the moon with my husband and children. When I was only eleven years old, my father was killed in an "accident". He was a rebel, and so it was only fitting that I followed in his footsteps.

Years ago, before I was born, the population go to big for everybody to live comfortably on Earth. So the Capitol sent the outcasts to live on the moon. This was the start of the dark days. This was the start of the Lunar Colonies.

The moon was never suitable for human life. It lacks the one thing humans need to survive- oxygen. We worked long, back-breaking hours to make this place our home, but the Capitol wanted to take it away- make it a tourist trap, and send us to Mars. That is why my dad was a rebel. That is why I was a rebel. That is why we needed to fight back.

I joined the rebellion at age sixteen. I became a Capitol traitor and I became the Mockingjay. We waited until it was the right time to fight back. I was sent to shoot peacekeepers with my arrows, not fall in love with one. But that's what happened. As soon as I saw his face I knew I couldn't kill him. I took him prisoner instead, convinced myself that he must have had information. One day- he kissed me, and since I'd never seen myself as pretty, I convinced myself he was using me.

I went back to fight. The Capitol sent hovercrafts, and dropped bombs on us. My sister was in the crowd. She didn't make it, but I did. After that, I vowed to avenge her death. My peacekeeper told me he liked me when I woke up in the hospital. He joined the rebellion, and became a Capitol traitor with me. We went to the Capitol, and somehow- the Lunar Colonies got their independence- after I assassinated two different presidents, of course. I was sent back to the moon, and my peacekeeper followed me.

Now I'm married to him. I get to be Mrs. Peeta Mellark. I get to hang out with him for the rest of my life. Five years ago, I had the privilege of giving birth to our daughter, three years ago, I gave birth to our soon. And today I carry our third child.

I never thought my life could be this good. Ten years ago, I never would have thought I could be this happy. I guess all I really needed was an always with Peeta Mellark.

 **I'd like to thank everyone who has read this story! Thank you guys so much for giving The Lunar Colonies a chance. Thank you to anyone who has reviewed, reviews mean so much to me, and are the only way for me to find out your thoughts on the chapter. I know my chapters are really short, but I'm working on writing longer chapters for my next story, and I hope that some of you will be interested it reading it. It's going to be based off of my favorite Disney movie, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, and should be out in February! Anyway thank you one last time for supporting The Lunar Colonies, tell me what you've thought of the story in the reviews.**


End file.
